


Standstill

by linnrosee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no names or genders are mentioned but it’s dimitri and ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnrosee/pseuds/linnrosee
Summary: Everything was at a standstill as the two figures leaned on each other, sitting against a big oak tree surrounded by beautiful flowers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 10





	Standstill

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first writings so there might be some typos and mistakes. I also wrote it with no name and genders because I was being super low-key that this wasn’t a fanfic for anything since I also turned this in for a short story for school.   
> Welp I hope you enjoy!!!

Everything was at a standstill as the two figures leaned on each other, sitting against a big oak tree surrounded by beautiful flowers. One of the figures was a broad shouldered blonde with long hair pulled back into ponytail, holding themselves still as to not jostle the other. The other was petite and delicate with shining silver hair carefully tucked behind there ear, face covered in freckles. 

The two had come out here to get much needed peace from their rowdy group of freinds. The smaller of the two had fallen asleep leaning against the other after a while of basking in the comforting scilence. After making sure the other was comfortable the blonde allowed themselves to drift off in thought, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. 

They thought of the past when they were young and wreckless holding so many responsibilities on there sturdy yet breakable shoulders, to now when they were still the same wreckless mess. The responsibilities were still present, though greatly lessened with everyone at there side, but were also held with stronger more prepared shoulders. Back then the silver headed person they always held with high regard was somehow even more smaller, having there noses in a book tucked away from the usual loudness that was always present.

Hours later when the sun was about to set the blonde was broken out of there musings when the head of silver shifted on their shoulder. A freckled face lifted, face still puffy with sleep. They didn’t say anything just staring at the other before smiling a blinding smile that could rival the stars. The blonde showed a small but still fond smile to the smaller. They stayed like that staring at each other basking in this rare moment of quiet while the last rays of sun disappeared. 

When they could barely make each other out in the darkness the smaller grabbed the others hand gently signaling them to stand. Happily complying they stood. Letting themselves be led back toward the large building, where they could hear the joyous luaghter and chattering. Stopping infront of the door, the blonde was about to open the door before the smaller turned wrapped their arms around there shoulders. Jumping on there toes to place a short but sweet kiss on the others lips. Not getting the chance to respond before the silver headed, freckled faced, so very breakable person laughed as they raced inside to join the others.

Hanging back they thought about how even if there was things they definitely regret, given the chance to go back and fix things. They would decline becuase that would mean giving up the chance to be with the person they love most.

Even as time started back again they thought nothing could be more beautiful than listening to the laughter of there beloved and seeing that unbreakable smile they wished would never leave.


End file.
